oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Harchi
Harchi (Korean: 하치) is a grey/brown hyena who is part of the Trio in which he acts as the muscle. He is one of the main characters of the Oscar's Oasis series. He usually pushes the trio's cart. Appearance Harchi is a large brown hyena with a white underbelly and a mohawk-like mane of hair running down from his head to his back. Description Among the trio Harchi tends to be the most clueless of the lot, and sometimes manages to come out of one of the trio's escapades without ever having really realized what was going on around him. Harchi tends to be better at sports and games than Popy (except in golf), and likes to rub in his victories, much to Popy's chagrin. He's the most likely between him and Buck to get on Popy's nerves and subsequently be punished by her. Although usually clueless, Harchi can have his clever moments, such as when he put a horn on the trio's cart when Roco was scaring them with the car horn from his truck. Harchi could be said to be the most childlike and perhaps the most innocent and friendly of the trio, and he's most likely to at least briefly get along with Oscar at times (Lost, Day of the Chicken) He is terrified of being alone, and can at times be a bit of a crybaby (which Popy does not put up with). Harchi and Buck clearly care a great deal about Popy, but will nonetheless sometimes defy her if they get an opportunity, and on rare occassion be annoyed with her, when they find out she has cheated them. As Harchi is the strongest member of the trio he usually pushes the trio's cart (or other vehicles), which he generally enjoys doing. He likes taking pictures with a camera, although he's not necessarily very good at it. Once when attempting to take photos of Popy the trio discovered Oscar was making off with their cart full of food, only because Harchi's photos were poorly centered. Harchi loves to entertain his friends with things like dancing and juggling. Relationships with Other Characters Harchi and Popy's Relationship While they are comrades, they can have a somewhat testy relationship. Such as when Popy was hitting him to make the cart go faster along with pulling on Buck's tail feathers. At times they can be rivals or teammates when it comes to sports (if they're not on the same team) as seen in Follyball and Golf Club. At some points, Harchi can make Popy laugh with his silliness as seen in Lost. In some instances as seen when Popy was feigning sickness he did care about her well being. Harchi and Buck's Relationship Harchi and Buck tend to get on each other's nerves at times (Pronto Express, Egg Over Easy, Frost Bitten) but they do treat each other nicely. Harchi and Oscar's Relationship Harchi usually goes along with the trio when they chase Oscar, otherwise he does not usually mind him unless he tries to steal their food. Harchi and the Viewer Relationship Harchi is interested with the public but a little less than Popy, in Oasis Cup When Popy earns a score in tennis, Harchi uses a camera and takes pictures with 3D glasses breaking the fourth wall posing of his physicist in "Beach Dream" when he arrives at the oasis he puts a float on his arm and Oscar as one on the other and makes strength with the biceps flexed showing his muscles and Oscar goes off into the air Trivia *Harchi is the only character with violet eyes. **This feature adds some color to the dull coloration of his grayish-brown fur. *Harchi has xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers and foreigners as shown in GodLizard Returns. He doesn't have a fear of strangers. *In the episode "GodLizard Returns", in the end he had a transformation. Harchi is yellow colored with some zebra-like stripes and also shrank. *Harchi got burned 2 times. The first being GodLizard Returns on his back and Roco's Treasure on his eyes. *Harchi has the necessary speed to run vertically on walls, though it is unknown if he can run on water like Oscar does. *Harchi was originally named Hatch in the pilot episode, despite that he is referred as Harchi in that pilot episode. Gallery Harchioscarossis.png|Harchi in a intro Harchisbirthday.png|Harchi watching the cake Parasolparaboleandsatellitedish.png Egg.jpg Triocart.png Lizardwanted.png Scaredanimals.png Harchishaking.png|The back of Harchi. Hyena.png|Harchi dancing hula Snoutcuddleoscarharchi.jpg Thetrioinahole.png Fat Harchi.png|Harchi's fat belly. Fat Harchi Snoozing.png|Fat Harchi sitting on a folding bed. Pronto Express.png Harchiviewing.png Trio.png Oscars-Oasis.jpg lxnu1jzrhhq.jpg oscar&triofalling.jpg OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg Oscar On Harchi's Fat Belly.png Fat Harchi On Asphalt Ground.png Fat Harchi Looking At His Belly.png Fat Harchi About To Lift A Weight.png Popy Biting Harchi's Hand.png Hiarchi Blowing The Skunk's Stench Away.png The Skunk Stench 11 Inflated Oscar.png The Skunk Stench 4.png HarchiWeirdFace.jpg 022112106050404091.jpg HarchiScreaming.jpg HarchiLaughing.jpg H.png Rc6djgdby79yeimegypr4-013.png photo_harchi_01.jpg Photo harchi 02.jpg Photo harchi 03.jpg Hachi.jpg|Harchi's image from the TUBAn site. Character btn03 on.jpg Harchi.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males